Spark to Flame
by Shubaltz Crazist
Summary: When Kankuro is bored on a visit to leaf, a meeting starts a thought.Kankuro is now dedicated to sparking relationships between the leaf nin and his own kin! But when one pair turns to 2,then 2 to 4, Kankuro's playing deep. A comedy/romance for all! SC


* * *

Hello! I know you probably won't read this little section, but welcome to read **Spark to Flame.**

**Summary=** Kankuro is bored. What's better then to use a spark, to kindle a flame, to start a fire, that becomes passion? Kankuro's life is unleashed in his attempts to match-make many ninja to their secrete crushes, in doing so he meets one who he just can't bring himself to make a match, but he can't think why. He just knows they don't belong. And what's that feeling that ignites every time she's near? Set round 5 yrs after Gaara Arc, they are around 22,23,24,25 yrs etc. With JiraiyaxTsunade as exception. ^_^ Oldies!

* * *

**Pairings: (I hate not knowing! So here you are in advance ^_~)**

Sakura**x**Neji**,** Hinata**x**Gaara**,** Kiba**x**Hanabi**,** Jiraiya**x**Tsunade**, **Choji**x**Ayame**,** Lee**x**TenTen**,** Temari**x**Hidan (he changes side in my tale :-) Naruto**x**OC=Akako**,** Shikamaru**x**OC=Shina**,** and of course, Ino**x**Kankuro

Some one sided InoxSasuke.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way consider that Naruto belongs to me. I know it. You know it. So be it known that I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story save Akako and Shina. This is just my random version of a matchmaking story.

Enjoy :-)

* * *

Kankuro walked down the busy streets of Konoha and sighed. Years had passed since the renewing of the alliance of Konoah and Suna, and Kankuro was finally able to wander the streets without arising suspicion or anger within the people. And yet, there was something about Konoah that Kankuro just didn't quite comprehend.

The people of Konoha just didn't seem to understand just how quickly life could be stripped from a person, especially those of the ninja trade. He watched and observed the young ninja nine, his siblings and other new found friends talking, supporting, consulting and arguing. But underneath it all, he could see something in the Konoha nin that was absent in Suna. That word had both baffled and behoved him in all aspects of his adolescent life. One of which consisted of painful memories and the scars to prove them. He new many others shared this; yet none as much as his brother.

During the past two and a half weeks of residing in the village hidden in the leaves, Kankuro had now fully come to understand that he was _severely_ bored and in need of amusement. In this village was a well-earned peace. But no love seemed to avail between the youth. He could see a yearning in the young ninja, and yet, none of them were willing enough to make a move. Or take the first step.

Things were much different in Suna. A man would ask for permission before courting a lady of quality. The man would not need the lady's love for it was simply not required. Just the head mans approval, be he a grandfather, father, uncle or brother. It was commonly said; familiar as household words: 'marry first, then love grows.'

Parents or family members organized marriages, fueled by their desires to make a good match in either profit, combined joint-establishments, business, even for _convenience_. Occasionally it was for love, but normally, there was mutual agreement on either party. In he and his siblings near future, the council would decide upon their marriages…for duty. It was a seal between the two people, between the two families, between the two business companies, or between the two countries.

Pondering upon this thought Kankuro was ripped from his reverie by the loud obnoxious calls of a certain blond knuckle headed ninja. Kankuro wanly smiled before making his way over towards Naruto's favourite Raman stand.

"Kankuro! Have you heard!" Naruto asked slurping down his noodles.

"Depends on what subject you are speaking of." Naruto waved his hands in an unrecognisable gesture and mumbles escaped from stuffed cheeks before gulping noises were heard.

"About! You know _who_!" Naruto wiggled his brow and grinned. Kankuro raised his eyebrows and said loftily.

"No. '_Who_' as you so _vividly_ describe this nameless creature quite escapes my intelligence"

"Kankuro stop mucking around!" Kankuro took the seat across from Naruto.

"Is '_who'_ an animal or human, a ninja or civilian, male or the fairer sex, a person of higher of lesser status? A friend of foe?" Naruto paused a moment, in attempts to comprehend Kankuro's composed speech, slightly blushing at Kankuro's choice of words. His was stifled from replying by a low chuckle.

Neji took up a place beside Kankuro. "Well said, you managed to create peace for a moment. And if I may be so bold, do _not_ encourage him on the subject. It is a scandal, created from jealousy and ill-placed mirth. Completely untrue."

"Then I shan't" Kankuro replied, nodding his greeting. He understood _those_ rumours. All to well. Many were used to wilfully hurt him and his siblings. Naruto looked between the two.

"Shan't? What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto inquired. Neji was about to reply when Sakura walked in. Kankuro caught a glimpse of Neji's slight shift in position, and a tinge of colour rise into his ivory skin. A shadow of though crossed his mind.

"Shan't, Naruto is a word abbreviated for shall not." Sakura answered.

"Oh! I new that!" Naruto stated, nodding his head.

"Do you know the meaning of abbreviated?" Sakura questioned, but gave a genuine and fond smile upon her old teammate before taking a seat across from Kankuro at Naruto's side giving Neji a quick smile before looking interestedly at the table. Oddly enough, so was Neji. Kankuro had a thought and began to smirk. The more he thought of it, the more the thought swelled in mirth, and before long, Kankuro's trade-mark grin had embedded itself onto Kankuro's face. And it was not going to go away. Though Kankuro could not be certain, he was damn sure that a look of jealousy had flashed in Neji's eyes. And Kankuro was bored. So _very_ bored. And here was two, skilled, dedicated, high-ranking shinobi. Both were burdened with a crush, unsuspectingly with the other. The unexpected occasion had presented an opportunity to strike a match, and Kankuro was going to see it through.

Kankuro's grin lessened and a look of hesitation fell to his features. 'f**k!' Kankuro thought. "Only two more weeks" Kankuro whispered to himself. "It's not enough!"

"What's not enough?" Sakura asked. Raising her eyebrows.

"Uh…nothing" Kankuro inwardly cursed himself for muttering out loud. "So, Naruto," Kankuro said avoiding further questioning "what do you recommend? The chicken sounds good." Naruto then began explaining the variety of dishes available in great detail to Kankuro.

Sakura and Neji exchanged quick glances at each other before picking up their own menus and deciding on their main course.

**~*****~*~*~*~**

Kankuro had been surprised by how their small company had formed. In Suna, you didn't just walk right in, sit down, AND be accepted. But in Konoha, it did. And Kankuro decided that he liked it. He felt involved and oddly happy with these people and found himself wishing for a further acquaintance with the Konoha shinobi.

Kankuro grinned; _maybe_, this visit wouldn't be so boring after all?

* * *

Here I go! Your ideas are more then welcome! If you have a funny scene that you have made, or an idea, or even a Word that could be formed into a funny moment, please enter it in a review! It may be used to make this story amusing. I have never written comedy, so please be patient!

Constructive criticism is welcome. I need help with writing some of the characters eg. Kiba, because I am not too familiar with their natures. **Please R&R**! It motivates one so!

**SC**

* * *


End file.
